I was here first!
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Spike was always in love with Rarity.. But when a new guy asks her out instead.. How far will Spike's jealousy take him?
1. Chapter 1

**My privious idea for trying to get story ideas, failed. Everybody kept thinking I was a "Newbie" when I'm actually a "fan". And if you see my profile, your see this is nowhere near my first story ever writin on Fanfiction.**

**Anyway... This is the only story idea I was able to come up with, so don't exspect it to be overly fancy.**

**My stories will probably be about Spike most times, this one pretty much is... What can I say, I love that guy, there's always so much of ME in him.**

* * *

It was anouther beauitful day in Ponyvile.

Twilight was trying to tidy her library room. Spike was fast asleep, and Twilight eventually had to wake him up.

"I don't want to get up" Spike groaned, lazily.

"Oh come on Spike, there's a lot to be done today" Twilight replied.

Spike groaned, but started getting up.

"Good boy" Twilight said, smiling.

* * *

Twilight and Spike were walking through Ponyvile.

Spike was carrying a little red wagon, and Twilight was using magic so she could look at her to do list.

"Okay, first on the list, is return that book I borrowed... Spike, you still have it?"

"Wait here" Spike said, pulling out a small little book, with a thick looking cover.

* * *

A BIT LATER

* * *

Spike and Twilight just finished handing the book to the liberian, who kindly thanked them.

* * *

AFTER THEY WENT BACK OUTSIDE!

* * *

"Okay, what's next" Twilight thought outloud, looking at her fairly large list.

"You can give your optinion, on something I plan to give to Rarity as a gift" Spike said happily.

"Why would she need a gift, its not like it's her birthday or anything" Twilight replied.

"I just want to impress her, that's all... It's a Tollip flower" Spike replied back.

"Okay, let's see" Twilight said, seeming interested.

"Ta-da" Spike said, pulling out a flower. Only it was dead and completely rottin, just looked like a root, at this point.

"OH MY GOD! How long did you have that thing!" Twilight cried out.

"What are you-OHH!". Spike cried out, blushing when he saw how dead it was.

He suddenly threw it down, in frustration, as he angrily cried out "Damn it, it took me forever to even find it!"

"Relax Spike, there are plenty of other Tollips, (pulls one over to her, using magic), Like this one" Twilight told him.

"YAY!" Spike cried, grabbing for it.

"Not so fast sweetie... I think I better hang on to it, I am better at taking care of plants" Twilight said.

Spike groaned, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

At one point of the day. Twilight and Spike, noticed Rarity trying to finish a hat.

"Twilight... The rose" Spike pleaded.

Abit disappointed as she remembered it was for Rarity not herself, Twilight groaned as she gave Spike the flower.

"Thanks... There's something I forgot to mention.. I'm using te tollip, to finally try asking her out" Spike admitted.

"Spike, you said you said you were going to ask her out last week... And the week before that, then the week before-

"I mean it this time!" Spike cried out.

Without anouther word he hurried off to Rarity, Twilight soon followed close behind him.

* * *

"I got these for you" Spike said, nervously handing Rarity the Tollips.

"Oh, how sweet" Rarity said softly, accepting the flowers, and holding them in her front hooves.

Spike nervously tired asking her out, but before he could, Pinkie Pie _liturary _popped of nowhere happily crying out "GUYS GUESS WHAT!"

A high pitched female scream was heard from one of them, but it was strangely from Spike and not Rarity.

"Sorry... But I came to tell you, a new guy is coming to Ponyvile" Pinkie told them, in her fast, hyper voice.

"New guy?" Rarity asked, serprised.

"Yes! We are all suppose to meet him, (screams in Rarity's direction, blowing heavy wind against Raritys hair and face) I'M SO EXCITED!" Pinkie Pie cried out excitedly.

"I see that" Rarity said, growling at Pinkie for ruining her 'important hair'.

They all agreed to follow Pinkie Pie to the others.

**Well that's it for the first chapter, please leave reviews, they are very I important to me...**


	2. Chapter 2

All the ponies of Ponyvile were all gathered up at one particaler spot.

Ponyvile's main enterence.

"Isn't this exciting, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie excitedly asked her friend that was beside her.

"I guess" Fluttershy said shyly, using a innocent tuned, pretty little voice.

"I know, right" Pinkie Pie replied, as the Pink pony containued, _liturary,_ jumping up and down with nostop energy.

Spike was sitting on top of Twilight, looking bored. He was never good at waiting for anything.

Finally a new, never before seen, pony, started approching.

He looked very much a average dision for a unicorn, he was had pure white fur, and blue eyes.

Pinkie Pie hopped over to him. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, welcome to Ponyvile" the happily pink pony greeted him, still hopping, instead of simply standing still like everyone else.

"I'm Terry" The pony said, revealing a british like, accent.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and AppleJack all came over to introduce themselves as well.

"Hello" Terry said to all of them at once.

Terry noticed Twilight, and went to greet her as well.

"Hi, I'm Terry" Terry greeted her.

"Names, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said, with a friendly smile.

"And I'm her No 1 assistant, Spike the Dragon" Spike said proudly, standing wait up, basically giving a sulate.

Seeing this made Twilight giggle abit.

"Nice to meet you two" Terry said nicely.

"What brings you to Ponyville?" Twiliight asked him.

"Well... I heard it was here, and..." Terry suddenly froze as he saw Rarirty. He clearly saw her as being the most beauitful pony he's ever seen.

Terry had to close his mouth in order to stop himself from drooling, but that didn't prevent his eye sockits from wideing intensely.

"You okay?" Rarirty asked, as she approched him, carzing Terry to liturary shake himself out of it.

"Yup" Terry replied, with his british accent.

Spike secretly growled at Terry, as he new why the new guy was looking like that. "Let it go sweetie" Twilight quietly whispered to him.

"Anyway, I'm Rarity" Rarirty said to the pure white unicorn.

"Terry" the white unicorn said back.

Suddenly there was brief but awkward silence.

"Umm, Rarity... I know we just met and but... Your really pretty, and... Want to go on a date?" Terry asked nervously.

"Sure" Rarity replied, after a moments parze.

Everyone was shocked by this, partically Spike. The little dragonm who was still ontop of Twilight, was actually pretty upset, but did a good job at hiding it.

But it wasn't missed by Twilight and the other characters, accept Rarirty who wasn't paying attention to them, she was still chatting with Terry.

"You going to be alright there Spike, I mean, we all know of your feeling to her, so this must be hard wait now" AppleJack asked.

"I don't know HOW I'm suppose to feel" Spike admitted.

"I hope your not going to worry all night about it" Twilight said worriedly.

"Come on Twi, I'll have better things to do, then pace the floor, wondering what could be so great about that guy" Spike replied.

* * *

"What could be so great about that guy!" Spike cried out, as the little green and purple dragon kept frantically paceing next to his little bed.

"SPI-IKE, you said you WEREN'T going to worry about it" Twilight said in a tired and grumpy tone. Because Spike's bed was wait next to her's and he was keeping her up.

Spike went on and kept complining about the whole thing. Twilight groaned angrily, as the purple unicorn tired blocking the sounds by throwing a pillow over her head, but it wasn't working.

"It's just not fair, _I was here first__" _Spike complained_._

FOR GOD SAKES SPIKE! ITS 2AM, JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Twilight yelled angrily.

Spike groaned but did as she said.

**End of chapter, please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terry was standing around a field like area, witch was the only area could think of that would be quite private enouth. But at same time a lovely area.

Rarity soon arrived, looking prettier then ever. Her hair was shown in type of style she had it in the episode 'Boast Busters', before Texie turned it green. She had on, a new dress she recently bought. It was a thick looking dark red, furry jacket, witch of corse looked wonderful on her.

Terry's eyes widened, again he had to stop himself from drooling, witch was only twice as hard, when Rarity was looking the way she was.

Terry liturary shook his head, to stop himself from staring any longer, otherwise it'll become awkward.

"Hello" Rarity said, as soon as she fully approached. "Hello" Terry said back. Terry even took her paw and briefly kissed it. Witch made Rarity's entire face turn red.

"So... Where you from darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well... I never fully know, all I know is it's in Great Britain, probably, around were they speak Welsh accents" Terry told her.

"What's Great Britain?" Rarity asked, having clearly never heard of such a place.

"You know, England" Terry said.

Rarity simply gave a bank stare, of not understanding.

"United Kingdom" Terry said.

Rarity containued her blank stare.

Terry sighed in abit of annoyance, before saying, "It's very very far from her" .

"Ohhhh" Rarity said, starting to understand.

Awkward silence.

* * *

Unknown to the pair of them. They were being overwatched.

Inside Twilight's liberary.

Standing on top of hundreds of books, to reach the spot.

Spike was watching them through Twilight's huge, black, telescope, that hung up near the roof. He just couldn't help himself, from feeling so jealous. He was mumbling angrily about Terry, and how he felt the guy stole Rarity, even though it's clear, Spike never told Rarity his feelings.. Well their was that one time, after Spike's greed that followed just after his birthday, turned him huge, he destoried much of Ponyvile, and ended kidnapping Rarity. But when he saw her wearing a large jewel he gave her eariler. And just after returning to normal, it counted as the only time he told her, but odds are, it's forgotten about by now.

He containued watching them.

"Spike!"

Scared by the sudden voice, Spike screamed, and fell off the hundreds of books he climbed ontop of to get the giant telescope.

The little Dagon fell painfully on the ground, only to be covered by the hundreds of books as they dropped onto of him, covering him at the bottom of the large mess.

Twilight, who of corse was the maker of the voice, raced over, digging through the books, till she found him, and helped the little green dragon on to his feet.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Twilight asked. Spike nodded.

"Good... But I thought you promised you WEREN'T going to spy on Rarity's date" Twilight said, becoming more serious.

"I wasn't" Spike tired lying with.

Twilight gave him a sharp glare.

Spike sighed and admitted that he couldn't help it.

* * *

**Well, that's all I could think of, please leave reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I might finally have ideas for this story.**

**I owe a big thanks to anyone and everyone who made my last three chapters so popular. I have one thousands hits for this story, and it really made excited to know how popular my writing ideas are.**

**Partically because of all the reviews I got.**

**Anyway.. I know what you might be thinking.**

_**"Connor, less talking, more writing"**_

**if so, 'you suck'... Just kiddin, I'll get started, don't you worry...**

* * *

A DAY OR TWO LATER!

* * *

Inside Twilight's treehouse.

Spike was fast asleep in his bed.

"Spike, Spike, wake up" Twilight kept softly telling him.

Eventually Spike, mumbling while doing so slowly started getting out of his small bed.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have anouther to do list" Twilight said softly.

"Great, here's step one" Spike announced, lifting his arm up over his head.

And then Spike went wait back to laying in his bed, and pretended to start snoring.

"Sweetie, come on" Twilight said motherly and using magic to pull away his blanket.

"Alright, alright" Spike groaned, hopping out of his little bed.

"Goody" Twilight said sweetly.

Spike groaned again.

"Come on sweetie, stop being so grumpy" Twilight said motherly.

"I can't help it, Rarity has a boyfriend and it's NOT me!" Spike growled.

"Oh my... Your STILL going on about that" Twilight replied abit annoyedly.

"It's so unfair, he only new her a day or two... _Man, I hate this writer_" Spike complained._  
_

Twilight didn't reply.

After a awkward silence between the two, Twilight pulled over her 'new' to do list, using magic, and started reading though it.

"Let's see" Twilight quitely said to herself.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie cried happily, suddenly appearing between the two, witch carzed female squeals to come out of both Twilight and Spike.

"How the hek did she even do that?" Spike asked, catching his breath.

Twilight gave a 'I don't know' motion with her front hooves.

"What brings you here anyway Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well... I was wondering, if you could help me with something?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I dont know, Spike and I are about to be busy" Twilight admitted.

"Pleeeze, it wont even take very long... Spike can help too" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh, alright, what is it sweetie?" Twilight asked with a sweet smile.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" Pinkie Pie asked giggling.

"Did I, Sorry, didn't realize" Twilight replied.

"It's alright, it's sweet of you actually" Pinkie Pie replied, as the cute little pink pony was still releasing giggles.

* * *

**ARTHUR NOTE: **

**ME: Yes, I mentioned Pinkie as 'cute'. What can I say. I often find Pinkie Pie a really adorable little character..**

**PINKIE PIE: (excitedly) Thank you, glad to hear you say so**

**ME: No problem  
**

* * *

Pinkie Pie lead Twilight and Spike to her's.. Well, the house of Mr and Mrs Cupcake, witch she stays in, as their upstairs guest.

"Ahh, here we are" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"So... What, is this job you need?" Twilight asked.

"I need you guys to help me make some cakes?" Pinkie Pie replied.

"dose that include" Spike started, but Pinkie Pie interupted him, saying "No Spike, EATING them, is not included as part of this job" the pink pony replied, leaning up to the little dragons face.

Spike groaned in disapointment.

* * *

Twilight and Spike helped Pinkie Pie finish the rest of the cakes that needed to be made.

Mostly by helping spread the icing.

At one point a costomer came in.

"Terry?" Twilight asked in serprise.

Terry noticed them, and the pure white unicorn approched Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Twilight and, uhhh"

"Pinkie Pie"

"Oh right" Terry replied.

"Hey, Twilight, where's that little assistent of yours?" Terry asked, looked around abit.

"You mean Spike... He's here, he just can't be seen over the counter" Twilight replied, pointing to the fairly large wooden counter that separates the kitchen from the rest of the shop.

Spike was heard releasing a small sneeze, but still wasn't shown because of the counter hiding him.

"Oh" Terry replied.

"Anyway, are you here to buy anything?" Pinkie Pie asked, moving a small cake away from Spike, who tired sneaking a taste of it.

"Actually, I was just checking on you guys for Rarity, but sure, may as well" Terry said, with his strong accent.

The white unicorn looked at all the opinions. There was basically EVERY flavor of cake, carrot, chocolate, butterscatch, white, lemon, stawberry and lime.

"I guess I'll take one of the lime cakes" Terry said.

"Sure" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing one to give to him.

"Three coins" the pink pony said, while putting the cake down on the counter.

"Sure" Terry said, digging into a small bag he was carring, and putting three coins on the counter, to give to Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you" Pinkie Pie said.

"No, no, thank YOU" Terry said excitedly, as he used magic to lift up the cake, and started leaving, probably heading to one of the tables outside of the the shop, or even to his own house.

* * *

**Well, I guess I'll end here, hope it was enjoyable...**

**Please leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back once more...**

**Dose anyone like my new cover, I might keep it for, future MLP stories as well...**

**Anyways...**

**Thank you 'Brandon' for the supporting review, made me feel like people are still appreslating my effects. Though you did need to work on slowing down your words, you missed many letters.**

**Now, I have sudden needs to scream out a line from Braveheart I often get obsessed with.**

**"FREEEEDOOOMM!" **

**There, with that out of my system, let's move one.**

* * *

LATER THAT SAME DAY!

* * *

Spike and Twilight finally finished up the rest of the cakes for Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks again you guys" Pinkie called to them, as Twilight and Spike were leaving.

"I suppose we still have time for the to do list I wanted to get though eariler" Twilight said.

Spike agreed, but couldn't but groan under his breath.

"Oh come on Spike, it'll be fun" Twilight said.

"How?" Spike asked tiredly.

"I don't know... But please cheer up, at least a little" Twilight replied.

The little purple and green dragon, released a big sigh, in response.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

* * *

Terry arrived at his house, still carrying the cake with his magic.

He opened his door, turned on his lights, and put the cake down on his kitchen counter so he won't have to carry it no more.

Terry took a look around his house.

It wasn't overly much to look at.

It was small, and quite messy because Terry never completely cleaned it before.

But it was still looked cozy and warm, though it looked like a wooden shack, because the walls weren't painted or anything, just plain wood covering the inside walls.

It was basically all just one big room, with a small bedroom on one side, and a kitchen on the other, and a bathroom in between.

But Terry didn't care, in fact he liked it that way. He feels more comfortable in such small houses.

Terry walked up to the small, yellowish, lemon flavored cake, and took off the plastic covering the top.

He then took a large knife from his cupboard.

He started cutting the cake into pieces.

He took a fairly small piece, and was about to take a bite out of it, but suddenly the white unicorn was startled by a knock on his door.

The unicorn lost grip of the cake piece and it to the floor.

* * *

From outside of the house a light blue Pegasus waited by the door, revealing to be a mail carrier.

He was confused when he heard a british sounding pony from the other side, crying out.

"Bloody damn crap! I was so excited to chew the yellowness of it!"

"Are you alright in there" The blue Pegasus asked loudly, so the other pony could hear him.

"Ya, be wait there" the british pony said from inside the house.

Sudden sounds him slipping onto the hard floor inside the house. "I'm okay... Stupid cake piece" the british sounding voice said quickly.

Terry then opened the door, revealing himself to the blue Pegasus.

He then politely started to say "Yes, can I help yo-

Terry suddenly hits his head on door opening "Damn it" he cried.

"Ahhh, you must be mister... _(looks at the letter he's holding)_, Terry Glrove?" The blue Pegasus asked.

"Sometimes" Terry said jokingly, while holding his forehead in pain.

"Right... Anyway, I was told to give you this" the blue Pegasus said, handing Terry the letter.

"Really?" Terry said, taking the white colored letter envelope.

Shortly after that, the blue Pegasus flew off, Terry watched him till he was hidin in the sky.

Terry checked the return address.

"Oh sweet, it's from dad" the white unicorn said excitedly, opening the envelope, and reading the letter inside.

Suddenly he froze in shock.

"Oh oh" he groaned.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was enough of cliff hanger ending for you guys..**

**Anyway, as always, **

**Please leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

"Terry, are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yes of corse I'm sure" Terry said, nervously pacing around Twilight's liberary.

"sure of what?" Spike asked from ontop of a latter, trying organize a shelve.

"Oh crap!" the little dragon cried, before falling off the latter, after failing to keep balence.

Terry and Twilight heard a big thump like sound as Spike landed on the ground.

"I'm okay" Spike groaned form off view.

"Uhhh... Anyway, what's going to happen now?" Twilight asked Terry.

Terry started thinking about it, witch carzed a silence between everyone.

"I... I don't know" Terry admitted.

"What you guys talking about" Spike asked, walking into view, while rubbing his hand onto his sore head.

"If you must know... Terry got a letter from his father, he might need to return home for something, that he hasn't revealed to me" Twilight told the small little, pink and green dragon.

"If you must know, my brother is getting married" Terry replied, blinking his big blue eyes once or twice.

"Sounds, kind of similar to something" Spike replied.

"Right... Anyway, I need to go, and show my respects or whatever" The white unicorn replied back.

"Hmmm, how do you suppose Rarity would react.. She isn't use to having ones she cares for, leave.. Even when it's only two or three days" Twilight thought outloud.

"Hopfully she'll dump him" Spike groaned.

"WHAT!" Terry cried out nervously.

"He's joking sweetie" Twilight reassured Terry, glaring at Spike when Terry wasn't looking.

Awkward silence.

"I should probably go tell her" Terry said, heading out the door.

"Okay, see ya" Twilight said sweetly.

Terry smiled at them, before leaving out of Twilight's house.

* * *

From outside, Terry felt a frog fall onto his face.

"Eww" he groaned.

Fluttershy flew over to him.

"Oh, I'm sooo, sorry, he got out of my grip" The light yellow, pegasus said, in that sweet little voice of hers, and letting frog jump onto her.

"It's alright Fluttershy.. Who can ever be mad you" Terry said, grinning.

Fluttershy was even shown blushing a little.

"What were you doing at Twilight's?" Fluttershy asked, after a brief silence.

Terry started wondering if it was worth telling Fluttershy about where he needs to go.

'what the hek' Terry thought.

He told Fluttershy about everything, he and Twilight spoke about, just over a minite ago.

"Your leaving?"

"Afried so, but I'll be back in two or three days... Say, have you seen Rarity, I need to tell her about this" Terry said.

"She should still be at home" Fluttershy replied.

"Thanks" Terry replied.

"Would that be all you need?" Fluttershy asked, in her shy and quite voice.

"For now" Terry said, grinning at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Terry containued knocking on Rarity's door.

"Ahh, where is she" he quitely groaned, before knocking again.

"Terry?" said a sudden voice.

Terry turned around only to find, who else but Rarity, who appeared from behind, proving she was never even inside her house.

"Oh, I was just looking for you" Terry said.

"Figured as much, since your at my front door and all" Rarity replied.

Terry giggled abit, "Lesson" He started saying to her, in a polite tone.

"Hold on... I want to try something on you" Rarity said suddenly.

She used magic to open a small bag she was carrying, pulling a sunhat out of it, "I found, this in a store, thought it your like it" Rarity said sweetly, putting it on his head using her magic.

The white unicorn looked up at it. "Why dose have to be... Pink?" He asked, trying his best not to be rude about it.

"Oh.. Sorry... Wrong one" Rarity said, taking it off him again.

Rarity then took the small bag off her back, and bend down, facing away from Terry, and started digging though it, trying to find whatever hat she says to have bought him.

"Look... Its a very sweet thought, but truthfully, I don't even think I need a hat" Terry insisted.

"Oh, come on darling, your going to love it, I promise" Rarity replied.

Terry didn't reply.

"Besides... I already found it" Rarity said, showing anouther sunhat.

It was a pure white one, just like Terry himself.

"Oh that 'dose' look nice" Terry said, when he saw Rarity holding the hat.

Like with the other hat, Rarity used her magic to place the hat on top of his head, to save Terry the trouble of having to put it on his head, himself.

Terry didn't know what he should respond with, so he just gave her a quick smile.

"Anyway... What was you were going to tell me?" Rarity asked.

"What... Oh right... (aham).. It seems... I'll have to leave two or three days.. My father sent me a letter in the mail, saying I need to go attend my brothers wedding" Terry informed her, worrying about she might respond.

He was serprised that she was smiling about it.

"Can I come?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know" Terry said nervously.

"Please" Rarity lightly bagged.

"YOU CAN'T!" Spike cried, as he liturary popped out nowhere.

Terry and Rarity both released a startled scream.

Spike pressed himself against Raritys head, clinging on her like a small child. "Me and the others would miss you too much, I LOVE... Having you around" the little dragon cried out.

"Besides, it's kind of between my family and I" Terry added.

"Well, we can still check for sure... Spike are you able to send letters to anyone other than Princess?" Rarity asked her dragon friend, after getting him off her.

"Sometimes" Spike replied.

"That's good enough for me" Rarity said, writing a quick letter asking if she could join Terry for the wedding, then gave it too Spike, to sent.

The fire he used was a different color then usual, more redish this time.

"Look even if my dad dose get it, it'll take a long while befor-

Terry was interrupted when Spike burpted out a letter, witch ended up hitting Terry in the face, carzing him to groan "Ow".

Rarity picked it up, to open it.

"Its from your dad alright... HE SAID I CAN!" Rarity said excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to do this to do this to you guys... But I'll leave this the particaler story here..**

**Putting it as **

**_"To Be Containued"_  
**

**I'll be soon posting a new story about Raritys journey with Terry..**

**Witch I'll promise to have it abit longer, and not interupted like this one...**

**But for now, I'm far to busy with other stories.**

**So, see you soon, lovely readers.**

**I'll put the lyrics of My Hero by Foo Fighters, hope you like it..**

* * *

**_Too alarming now, to talk about._**

**_Take your pictures down, and shake it out._**

**_Truth or consequence, say it out loud._**

**_Use that evidence, race it around._**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_Watch him, as he gose by!_**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_He's ordinally!_**

**_Don't the best of them, bleed it out._**

**_While the rest of them, Peter out._**

**_Truth or consequence, say it outloud._**

**_Use the evidence, shake it around._**

**_There gose my hero!_**

**_Watch him, as he goes by!_**

**_There gose my hero! _**

**_He's ordinally!_**

**_Kudos, my hero._**

**_Leaving, all the best._**

**_You, got my hero._**

**_Here, it's on and on._**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_Watch him, as he goes by!_**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_He's ordinally!_**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_Watch him, as he goes by!_**

**_There goes my hero!_**

**_He's ordinally!_**


End file.
